The barbecue grill is a device that cooks food by the hot air, is generally with a closed or semi-closed structure, and can also refer to a device that implements a high temperature treatment by the hot air.
In the prior art, the barbecue grill includes a barbecue grill body, the barbecue grill body has a cavity with an opening in an upper end, a heating furnace head is disposed in the cavity, and a barbecue wire mesh is disposed on the opening of the cavity, such that during baking or barbecue, the food to be barbecued is put onto the barbecue wire mesh, the heating furnace head is in a heated state, the heat make the air become hot to heat the food on the barbecue wire mesh.
When some meat food is barbecued, the oil of the meat food drops along the barbecue wire mesh and then on the heating furnace head, therefore a fire is caused, which not only affects the barbecue quality but also leads to dangerous accidents, in addition, an oil stain will be formed on the heating furnace head after a long time, which will reduce the heating efficiency of the heating furnace head.
For the above mentioned problem, a baffle is disposed on a part of the barbecue wire mesh corresponding to the heating furnace head to avoid the oil generated by the meat food dropping on the heating furnace head. However, the baffle is directly disposed on the barbecue wire mesh, such that the meat food is put directly onto the baffle and the baffle separates the meat food, that will reduce the heating efficiency of the heating furnace head to the food, that is, the food to be barbecued needs a longer barbecue time, greater energy consumption, and barbecue effect is poor.